Do dreams come true?
by BeingShortRocks
Summary: The King runs through the burning town, hoping to reach his family soon; his lungs burn from lack of fresh air but he keeps on moving. He must see her, hold her, smell her beautiful perfume and have her whisper sweet nothings to calm him down. Will he reach her soon?


Screams cries and wails rang through the air like a siren. It made him sick thinking of how terrified everyone must be. He felt like he was in an unknown town, but as he ran he could hardly recognize the places that indicated he was still in the capital.

Disposing his heavy cape quickly but keeping his crown and the emblem of the royal family, the only things showing he was still the King, the man continued running down the streets of the burning capital.

His soldiers were following close behind and he could clearly hear his general giving orders, trying desperately to help the public any way possible. The attack had been unexpected; starting from inside the palace nobody could have predicted it.

As he turned another corner he could feel his lungs burn from lack of fresh air, muscles all aching from the extra push he gave his body. Luckily, he wouldn't collapse as soon as he reached the palace.

"Your Majesty, look out!" Hearing the general's warning, the King was lucky to avoid the burning roof that collapsed on the spot he was a minute ago. Losing his balance from the abrupt movement, he felt the ash sticking on his face and hair as he rolled on the ground. Nothing mattered though, only the sight of his home or what was left of it.

With the gate ruined and guards slaughtered everywhere, it was the exact opposite of its usual bright aura. The yard was filled with ashes and smoke, but the main building stood there almost intact. Felling a hand on his shoulder, he let the general help him stand in order to continue. They couldn't run as they did before; danger lurked everywhere inside those walls he knew perfectly. Recklessly turning corners and stepping over corpses could only get them killed.

Even knowing that the King was in no state of waiting. As soon as he stepped inside the gate he automatically runs towards the main door of the castle. He longed for the moment he would reach the throne room and see how his family is coping; if the flames didn't swallow them as they did the rest of his home.

Entering the now destroyed hall, he didn't even question the lack of guards as he rushed towards the room at the end of the hallway. Tripping more than once while dodging the debris from the destroyed furniture that once decorated the hall he eventually reached the big wooden doors of the throne room.

His reckless actions cost him though as a group of men came rushing out of a room on his left; swords are drawn and bloodlust is clear in their eyes. For the first time, he wished he didn't run alone all the way here. A man attacked him from the left and it took all of the King's leftover power to dodge the simple swing of the enemy's sword.

He would have continued dodging the attacks, but he despised the tainting comments of the few that waited in the sidelines; they clearly haven't seen him in battle before. So, with what was left of his power, he managed to erase the cocky smirk of the enemy's face by driving his sword in his chest.

However, the constant running and the tiredness made him feel like the world moved slower as he saw another one from behind unsheathing his sword, aiming to stab him on his back. Nothing came although and rather a clang was heard when a sword fell on the floor. Pink hair full of ashes blocked his vision and he was sure that the enemy was already on the floor.

For the first time in a while, the King was happy to be back to back with his crazy general. From the corner of his eye, he saw that the soldiers that followed him previously were also engaged in their own battles.

"I'm all fired up!" The King rolled his eyes when he heard the shout of his general who didn't even look the least tired, instead, he was as energetic as ever; always ready to engage in battle.

Soon all the enemies had fallen dead on the floor and once again the hallway was filled with silence. It wasn't a soothing silence and the King didn't know if he preferred it from the sounds of destruction outside of the palace.

Holding his sword tighter as a soldier opened the door of the throne room slowly, he could only watch speechlessly as the man fell dead on the floor with an arrow piercing his heart, not even a second after he entered.

"We are honoured to see you decided to join us, Your Majesty." The voice was familiar yet he couldn't recognise who it belonged to. A tall, muscular, black-haired man sat on the big throne in the middle of the room surrounded by his soldiers.

The King examined the room as he entered and he was surprised to see that it was still as he left it some hours ago. The only thing different was the emblem of the family that hangs from the wall behind the huge throne.

He would have yelled in anger and demanded an explanation but when he saw the figure of his Queen lying unmoving on the cold stone floor, his blood run cold; an empty body without a soul.

Covered in blood, a sword piercing her heart she lay there unmoving, cold and the fire that once filled her eyes was extinguished, giving place to a lifeless brown that only spoke of death.

The King fell on his knees, gripping his bright blue tresses with such strength that witnesses thought he'll rip them off his head and wishing this was just a nightmare. Only a loud scream was heard in the now silenced room, a scream of anguish and pain for a lost loved soul.

"Erza!" A blue haired man screamed as he rose abruptly from his bed. He was covered in sweat and his heart was beating like crazy. Something cold touched his shoulder and he slapped it away as he jumped off the bed.

"Jellal calm down. It was just a dream." A soothing voice whispered quietly and Jellal tried to diffuse the fog that clouded his still sleeping mind. Looking around the room, he was surprised and relieved to find everything in its original state and the air clear from the smoke.

His heart still beat harshly against his chest as he climbed back into bed to the waiting arms of his wife, but he couldn't help but smile seeing her alive and eyeing him with worry.

"Just a dream." He repeated as he lay back down, kissing the top of his wife's head in the process. Her red hair felt like silk against his lips and he couldn't help but relax when he breathed in her scent; a soft, relaxing one that allowed him to fall back into sleep.

Do dreams come true?

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _Just a small one-shot originally destined as a prologue of a multi-chapter story I'm working on. However, I decided to change the story and the prologue doesn't fit anymore, so I posted it alone.

Nonetheless, I hope you like and I'm extremely sorry for any mistakes you may find, but English is my second language and I try to do my best.

As always, constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
